Halo
by makorra-fanfiction
Summary: Korra returns home after her victory over the red lotus and is finally back together with Mako and has joined the police force. When she decides to go on a call by herself things go horribly wrong. Based off of two prompts I received on my tumblr (same URL). R&R.


I wrote this before the book 3 finally.

**Summary**: Based off of two anonymous prompts I received which were Korra gets severely wounded and found by Mako and Korra dies in Mako's arms. Sort of au.

**Word Count:** 1760

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Makorra

**Written by**: Makorra-fanfiction

**A/N**: Korra joins the police force after returning from her victory over the red lotus and is finally back together with Mako when something goes horribly wrong. Angst.

* * *

><p>"Mako, thank the spirits I found you." huffed the airbending master as he skidded to a stop outside the police station where republic cities newest detective was just finishing his shift.<p>

"What's wrong Tenzin?" Mako asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Have you seen her?" Tenzin coughed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Who?" Mako asked, even though he has an idea as to whom the man was talking about.

"Korra!" Tenzin exclaimed.

Mako's body tensed and he stood up straiter, his face set in a determined gaze as he asked, "What happened?"

"She left last night," Tenzin explained, "she got a call on the radio about some gang related activities going on down town. She was the only one to respond. She hasn't been back to the island yet."

Mako's hands were balled in fists as he let the airbender continue.

"I thought she had stayed the night at your place but she usually shows up for her lessons by noon. It's four o'clock Mako, and no one's seen her."

Korra had joined the police force part time a few months before. It was three weeks after they defeated the Red Lotus and she and Mako had grown back together that she and the president hammered out a deal for her to help out the police part time in exchange for him letting her stay in the city. That, and the fact that she had saved his life from Zaheer and his gang days before made it clear that he had no choice but to let her back in; it was just a way for him to feel as if he had some sort of power over the avatar that caused him to forge the deal. Korra didn't mind it at all, she actually enjoyed working at the police station. She got to spend more time with her boyfriend and beat up the bad guys, her two favorite pass times. She just recently started going out on calls by herself, and Mako didn't like it very much. He knew very well just how strong she was, but ever since she handed herself over to Zaheer months before it has been harder than ever for him to let her out of his sight, much less to go fight off the scum of the city.

"I'll find her." Mako said, and turned back into the building he just walked out of. It took all that was in him not to scream, not to freak out. He almost sprinted to the chiefs office, the only thing that stopped him was the nagging voice in the back of his head that told him it would be unprofessional; but all that was thrown out the window when the chiefs door came into sight. He b-lined it straight for her office and swung the door open.

"Mako!" the chief starts, "What on earth do you think you are do-"

"Korra's missing." he said, cutting her off.

The chiefs eyes widened for a moment before she regained her stern gaze.

"When was the last time you saw her?" she asked, going into detective mode.

"Yesterday afternoon." Mako said, "Tenzin said she went on a call last night about some gang activity down town and no one has seen her since."

Lin stood from her chair and left the office, returning moments later with a file in her hands.

"Hm," she hummed as she flipped through the pages, "There was a call last night but it doesn't say that anyone responded and there was no follow up. This case is still open."

The two shared a look. A silent decision was made and both left the station without a word. Jumping in the squad car they flipped on the sirens and tore through the city as fast as the vehicle would take them. Lin had spoken to her deputy briefly on the way out of the building to let them know where they were going and to have backup ready just in case.

When they arrived on the scene it was truly a sight to take in. Store windows were shattered, glass littered the streets along with rubble and ash. Buildings were still slightly burning and giant boulders were protruding from the road. It looked like a scene out on an apocalyptic mover, everything was just destroyed.

Mako and chief Bei Fong jumped out of the car, both tense and ready in case an attack came. Mako's eyes searched for her but everywhere he looked was just more destruction.

"Over here!" the chief called and Mako took off running toward her.

Lin was standing over a well known triple threat gang member, two-toed ping. He was groaning and clutching his side, his eyes screwed shut because of the pain, blood gushing from an open wound on his temple and his right leg was twisted at an odd angle. Mako recognized him immediately and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him to eye level.

"Where is she?" the detective asked through clenched teeth. Lin put a hand on his shoulder but Mako didn't let the criminal go.

Ping groaned in reply and Mako slammed him into the boulder just behind him.

"Where is the Avatar?!" Mako roared again.

When the man did not answer him again Mako formed a fire dagger in his right hand and held it to his throat. Before the chief could stop him and before anyone had time to react a small voice called out.

"Mako." It said and he immediately recognized her. He dropped Ping without another glance, the man falling heavily to the ground and crying out in pain but Mako could care less. Lin called in for an ambulance as Mako searched for the voice.

"Korra!" he shouted, hoping for a reply, and when he got one he instantly sighed with relief. He rushed to where it came from only to be met with the sight of his greatest fear.

There, lying on the ground in a heap of limbs and a pool of blood, was Avatar Korra.

Before he could comprehend the situation Mako was kneeling beside the girl, his hands balled into fists in his hair as tears welled in the corner of his eyes. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing heavily, and her body was sprawled out on the pavement like a used rag doll. He looked her up and down, taking in every wound, every scratch, every contorted limb. Blood was gushing from her left side, her right knee seemed to be bent the wrong way, her shoulder on the right side was what looked to be out of place and her head was surrounded in a halo red liquid.

"Mako." she whimpered, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in.

"I'm here," he said, taking her head and placing it in his lap, "your going to be alright now. I promise."

Tears started to spill from his eyes and he furiously whipped them away, lifting his head in search of his boss. He called out to her but she must have been to far away, searching for more gang members probably, to hear him.

The sound of her voice brought his attention back to her, "I'm not gonna make it Mako." she coughed, tears now slipping from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't say that," he replied furiously as he searched for something to close the wound on the back of her head and her side, "Don't you dare say that Korra."

He decided he was just waisting time trying to find an object to help temporarily close the wound so he placed a hand over the gash on her stomach and pressed down. I sharp gasp escaped Korra and her eyes flew open wide.

"There she is," Mako said, almost smiling, "stay with me. Just stay with me Korra, help is on the way. You can do this."

Her eyes began to shut again as foot steps started to approach the scene. He dared not look away from her as the person got nearer.

"Help is on the way." Lin's voice said from behind him.

"Did you hear that?" Mako said, trying to coax a response out of his fading girlfriend. "Korra, did you hear that? Help is on the way. You're gonna make it."

Her eyes opened for a moment, those beautiful blue eyes that Mako loved with all his heart were so full of pain that he wanted to cry out for it to stop, for her not to be hurting. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. Her arm trembled and fell with a thud to the ground but her eyes remained open, staring up at him in wonder, like he was the only thing in the world that mattered.

"There were too many." Lin said from behind him, "She couldn't have taken them all herself. I don't know why she didn't take someone with her."

Mako was trying not to listen. He knew Korra thought she could handle things herself, he's seen her take down the most powerful beings in the world; he couldn't understand how a group of gang members could do this to her.

She coughed, blood slipping from her lips as she did so. Her eyes shut once more and Mako cried out in frustration.

"Please Korra! Stay with me!"

He could hear the sirens in the background. Help was on the way, they were so close, if she could just hold on...

Korra's eyes cracked open one last time as she said, "I love you." Her lids slid shut for the final time and her breathing began to slow.

"No, Korra, No. Stop that. Come on!" the sirens were closer. He knew they were just around the corner and any second she would be saved.

He hugged her body to his chest, burring his face in her neck as her limbs hung limp at her sides. He placed his ear right in the spot he knows he should hear the sound of her steady heart beat but is met by silence.

"No!" He screamed, tears streaking down his face.

As the medics poured out the vehicles and arrived on the scene he knew it was already to late, she was gone. He latched onto her as they tried to pry the body loose, screaming and lashing out at anyone who tried to touch her.

As his sobbing decreased and he could think rationally he squeezed her tight to his chest one last time, whispering in her ear, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**XOXO**

**-LM**


End file.
